The game of deities and humans
by gracefulmiracle
Summary: An endless game be tween two gods and humans that surround them. Their encounter might cause a great chaos amongs mortals but their feelings are to great to fight against them. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The day went by so fast and he was grateful for it. That day has been specially tedious but it finally came to an end. He walked fast towards his bedrrom. He hadn't seen him, all day long. Maybe he was busy, Atem thought.

He entered his room and the doors were closed behind him. The servants that were with him left as the doors make the figure of their divinity disappear. Atem started taking off his heavy jewelry, which was a great relief , putting aside his cape he kept his kilt on. His senses alerted him of another presence in the room, his chambers were covered by a familiar darkness, not the one that left the absence of the candles' light but the one that accompanied him .... Seth was there with him.

Seth, show yourself. I know you're here.- Atem commanded.

Sharp as always your majesty- the seductive voice echoed in the shadows.

Seth stood behind him, but the Darkness didn't reveal where he was for the Darkness was his ally. Seth's breath ghosted every inch of the pharaoh's skin, he was trapped in the embrace of chaos and he couldn't scape... he didn't want to scape. Betrayed by his heart Atem let himself being pulled by the other. Letting the brunet kiss him slowly, passionately, marking his neck.

Horus, the sacred name was pronounced. But he shouldn't, he wasn't allowed to say it; Atem was meant to stop him, was meant not to feel anything for the traitor and yet he was betraying himself , (his own believes) for someone that could betray him easily. Either way he couldn't escape the presence of the powerful magician. Atem was lost now, the worst part, he couldn't bring himself to find the right path, he was out of his senses. How could this have happened to him. Why did he fall in love with Seth. Why?

There's nothing to think about- the sensual voice made him gasp. Seth enjoyed it, entirely. He knew that the pharaoh will not resist, not anymore. He could kill him and win but he wasn't sure anymore if he could actually kill the beautiful divinity in his arms. He kept kissing the other's body, freeing him from his clothes. His mouth descended with an slow pace and teasingly licked a nipple just to nip at it. Atem moaned, every insecurity going away for the moment. He gave himself to the other yet again, putting his heart in danger yet again.

The silent paralel dimension masked the noises, the shadows enveloped the two bodies. The sensual caresses turning them on. Seth trapped the pharaoh in his realm, nobody will know. The dark and surprisingly cozy "world" hide them both within an unreachable place which was only known by them. There were some tiny sparkles that give them enough view to know were the bed was.

Slowly the pharaoh was placed on the bed and his lover didn't lose time, completely naked ( both of them) he placed himself over the lithe body, spreading smooth legs apart. With a shared kiss, he started preparing the other, he wanted to be inside of him. Seth's kiss became harsher, deeper. Naturally they both needed air, they separated just to kiss again as fast as the air filled their lungs. When Atem was prepared he placed himself over the sweet entrance.

Please- atem's voice was unestable.

Seth shushed him – "so impatient"

Seth pushed until he was completely buried inside the other. Atem shouted, it felt good and exquisite shiver traveled across his entire body. He couldn't help himself from moaning seth's name over and over again pleading for more.

Ahhhh , Seth faster!

Seth did as he was told and move faster trying to keep up with his lover's demands.

Ahh please just like that- atem kept moaning uncontrollably

Seth groaned it felt so good. He couldn't get enough, never, so many years of wanting this and it still felt strange. Years ago he'd have just taking advantage of the pharaoh's trust, the now god of the two lands upper and lower egypt. Now his desires went beyond that, it was surprising, indeed it was. Atem's cries of pleasure grew louder exciting him more, looking at him he saw the pleasure reflected on the pharaoh's beautiful visage. Their movements became more frantic their realease was near. Atem hold onto seth feeling his climax near. His hips dancing with seto's, completely out of control. Throwing his head back as the intimate act was coming to its closure he scream of pleasure as he came.

Seth continue thrusting into the tight channel, he wan't done yet. Leaning down he kissed atem's soft lips, he continued pounding into atem, loving the way the other even after realease kept moaning his name. But the feeling didn't last long as the euphoria of his climax overtook him. Both were panting, Seth moved so he wouldn't cause so much pressure on the smaller body , he laid by the other's side and encircled atem onto a warm embrace, letting their foreheads touch.

Atem was staring at seth's beautiful eyes. Seth was disguised again.

I like when your eyes are blue, they suit you- Atem whispered, still flush from their activities. Seth smirked.

Atem rolled on top of him and rest his head on seth's torso.

This have been always your favorite position- seth said in a low voice.

mmmm- was the only answered he got.

Will you stay?- Atem asked

Your priests will be asking where am I, my lord.

Seth caressed atem's back soothing him onto sleep.

I Promise I'll wake you up when my time to go come.

Atem purreed hapily at that, at least seth was going to wake him up. Relieved, he started to feel how tired he really was, letting himself get relaxed he fell into sweet oblivion.

For Seth was the same, Atem's warmth lulled him to sleep

I still remember Seth, everything, clearly. I still recall when you appeared the first time and as your name proclaims how chaotic life became.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I don't own yugioh and I'll never will not even if I reincarnate. XD

(Btw I forgot to add this on the last chapter.)

Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi's

* * *

One more time, the shouts, the blood and the screams blinded every inch of the field. He was worried; his heart clenched painfully something was wrong.

There was a scream among the other but this one was meant to gain his complete attention.

Pharaoh!

It was Mahad he recognized his priest's voice. It was full of fear. Yeah, soething was compltely out of place.

You know your mission...

Father you'll not be disappointed. – the sinister figure rose up and bowed lightly to the magnanimous figure before him. He left the room of his father with his new assigned duty.

The secret mission. Nobody knew about it. Not even isis.

Seth smirked evilly,what a delicious irony. He kept walking amused by the games of destiny.

* * *

Pain.

Blood.

All of it was spread on the battlefield.

And condemned was his blood, it was going to be spill as well. What an agony, time seemed to pass at the slowest of rates just to make his death more inminent, the arrow with its precise cut through the air hissing, making up the song announcing his death.

His eyes narrowed surprised at the sight and then suddenly all went black.

Seth walked down the halls of the great palace, fast, there wasn't time to lose.

Humans were screwing once again and those were bad news. He was the god of cause he knew about the war going on at the vasts sands of the desert were his kingdom erected. He hadn't foresee horu's failure but he felt it near.

He needed to protect Horus. It wasn't a good sign that anubis wasn't anywhere, that detail made it clear that the phraoh's soul was about to make the sacred journey.

He cursed. There was no way he'll allow that to happen. It wasn't his time to die.

It's not your time yet, my pharaoh.

There was a deep voice. It was so familiar, this sensations, he had felt them before. Slowly atem opened his eyes. There was a familiar face in front of him, it was his cousin. His eyes encountered dark blue ones, Seth's hand was raised and his cape was protecting them from the view and apprently for what was the attaking weapon.

Seth – he breathlessly said. The young pharaoh was surprised. His cousin finally came back from his training!

The pharaoh stood up and his cousin turned around to face the hordes of furious warriors, shielding with his body the king.

...

Slowly he raises his hands and a spell leave his lips. Everything goes white. The bright light coming from seth's magic stick blinding them all.

The shouts stopped, there was no more noise and there wasn't anymore that could be seen. The pharaoh closed his eyes...

Far away seth distinguished the battle and the approaching figure of death. His horse feeling the heavy atmosphere acted particularly uneasy.

He predicted the outcome but it wasn't what was needed or wanted. The pharaoh was needed alive.

A simple command was pronounced and the horse make its way towards the fighting figures.

Not yet pharaoh, not yet...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I don't own yugioh and I'll never will not even if I reincarnate. XD

(Btw I forgot to add this on the last chapter.)

Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi's

Flying.

A simple, beautiful and irrepressible feeling. A gift very precious to his soul, a very precious jewel for his heart and the very last thing he could have.

* * *

The air is a caress on my visage. I like to feel it, it makes my heart shout the happiness that has broken the shells of the imprisoned dreams of a different fate.

He blinked and let finally at rest his eyes.

The air was making a space between the feathers of his wings letting him fly above everything.

The nile was still as breathtaking, even if you were above it crossing the heavens denying the logical truth of being created to be moving with your feet across the endless paths of the great sands and countless lands.

Now he was beyond that.

He kept playing with the wind and the softest breezes making many pirouettes just like a dancer will do with the music.

Horus.

That voice... he recognized that voice.

Horus

The sky was turning black everytime his name was said. Those clouds, those grey clouds weren't appealing.

Horus.

No! Who was it? Who was that entity that kept calling him?

Horus.

He looked down. There running as fast as he was flying was a strange figure.

Horus

The same persistence was held in that voice but it was more urgent like trying to warn him. He left what was safe for him and tried to reach the strange figure, lesser the space the better it was, at least he would recognize what was that creature that was following him.

Horus!

Just when he was about to reach the figure he was hit with something and that object had striked him with a powerful thrust and cut the delicate skin; his blood was

colouring the delicate feathers. He was falling to the ground. The noises and images blurred but he was still alive.

Another silohuette different from the one before took him off the ground. It was a human but he had covered his face with a golden mask, the one that represented Seth, the god of change.

Who was this person?

Was he the dark figure that he watched moments ago?

He tried to speak but the words were failing. His voice wasn't there anymore.

Imposible. No. No !

Nooooooooooo!!! - his voice scaped in a shout as he woke up. His eyes couldn't focus in the darkness. he tried to catch his breath. There was something worng but he needed to calm the fast beat of his heart, there was no way he would do anything within an unease state. Finally his eyes adjusted to the surrounding shadows.

Where was he?

He desperately tried to move but a shot of pain stopped him the same instant of the rushed movement.

Gah!- he wa completely sore and the pain running through his body was not really helping either. Since he could not move he tried, at least, to recognize where he was but to his annoyance he just didn't see anything. He covered his eyes with his hand trying to remember what happened exactly. Images ran through his memory, his mind locating where was the exact moment when he fainted and he remembered.

Seth !

He was there with him when the battle was taking place and currently he was the last thing he remembered seeing. He opened his eyes but his view was still blocked by his palm so by removing his hand he was surprised when he actually could see.

His body was being washed by the moonlight making his beautiful skin bloomed with a bright pearl glow giving him a divine touch to his tan skin. Atem wasn't really aware of this detail but other's eyes that were watching him were fixed on each of his movements.

Scanning the area he recognized the humid walls of a cave. First detail recognized. Secondlyhe looked down watching with some embarassment that he barely had any clothes on his body ( to be exactly just the lower part of hiskilt and his jewelry that had not being remove from him), as a third detail he was on a bed... a very strange bed as if it was an altar, nut it was really comfortable. But that meant also that he had overslept. How much time he has been asleep?! Was he a prisoner? And if he was where were his troops? Where was mahado? What has happened to seth? He needed to find them; he needed to make sure that everyone was alright...

The pain in his body wasn't meant to stop him not now, not ever.

He tried once again to get up but his injuries were causing him problems.

* * *

Blue eyes.

Blue eyes were watching intently, the pharaoh's movements, so grateful, so weak .... so deliciously vulnerable and appealing. Those foreign eyes weren't normal anymore. It was a different entity withing a human body with a darker shade of secrets and different outcomes of what reality is. Yeah chaos was his way to call himself.

No it couldn't be he was getting angrier by the time.

Blood.

He was bleeding.

The path of the precious liquid was making itself known as it marked his sides and stained his bandages.

Rah! This was just getting harder but he needed to concentrate on his task. He needed to get out of that place.

Even covered in blood Horus' body was beautiful. Seth eyes were fixed on him and took great pleasure by watching the pharaoh, the problem was that he had to stop the young prince before he hurt himself further.

The darkness was suitable for him but he knew that it would be better if there was something more illuminating the room than just the moon's light to apeace the prince.

He was holding a little basket with some remedies and more bendages.

He walked slowly towards the stairs that went to the altar.

Atemu heard steps.

Someone else was in the room with him. Positioning himself better he got up, he was prepared for any kind of attack. His powers concentrating on the simple task of causing any damage to any source of danger.

Watching carefully (luckily his eyes have adjusted enough to clearly see with the weak light) he saw the tall figure going up the stairs.

"Seth" – he gasped.

Atemu was surprised, so it hadn't been a dream; his cousin finally came back.

"Your majesty"

Seth bowed before the pharaoh . Calmly he walked towards where the pharaoh was , placing at the foot of the altar the basket with medicines.

"It's time to change your bandages." – His voice calm but his eyes didn't meet with the pharaoh's – "Please allow me to change them your highness."

Atem just nodded, simply because he didn't know what else to say. There were so many things he wanted to ask Seth, about all those years he had being gone, so much to ask but deep down he knew that Seth will not answer except with official records. He didn't need those he just needed to know what had happened to him when he was gone ; he wanted to know how much he had changed from the man he knew years ago .

So lost in his thoughts was the young king that he didn't recall that he wanted to know about his men ; if they were okay and where they were. When the memory came back it had being shoking. How on earth had he forgotten about his faithful warriors?!

Seth, where is everyone?- he said suddenly said urgency and worry evident in his voice.

They're outside, keeping vigil so you can rest and i can help you heal. – the priest reached down to take a bottle and place it on the altar as he took some water in a cup adding it the special medicines inside the bottle. He gave the cup to the pharaoh.

"Take it pharaoh, it'll help calm down the pain"- the blue eyed man said.

The smaller man took the cup in his hand looking at the strange liquid inside it. Making a face he asked- "Why does it looks so strange? It is really medicine?"

The blue -eyed man just nodded but didn't answer the last question.

The pharaoh approached the cup to his mouth, but by god even the smell was not pleasant. He turned it away momentarily for breath and drank with hurriedly gulps the liquid trying not to spit it.

It felt like if he was suffocating as it moved down his throat, the burning feeling was repulsive. He coughed a few times and forcefully inhaled air, the truth was that it hadn't been very pleasant.

Seth's voice rang out once more.

Now, please lie down, within a few minutes it'll take effect.

The young king obeyed and leaned back. He watched intrigued at the rare plants that Seth combined with some oil. Seth started removing the old bandages with amazing gentleness trying not inflict unnecessary pain on the younger man.

He began to feel sleepy , his eyes weighed but refused to sleep.

"My lord you seem tired it will be better if you sleep, I'll take care of your healing."

Seth was still avoiding his gaze. Atem's eyes lost focus and his tired body relaxed, closing his eyes slowly he fell into oblivion.

Finally when he was sure the other was asleep he dared to look up. With patience he ended his task. Slowly he rose, looking at the body lying on the altar.

The young king looked so vulnerable, so fragile a very beautiful sacrifice he could make. Sinfully thinking about the other his hands reached down and caressed the other's soft factions, his soft cheek continuing with the rest of the body. The moon's light reflecting on Atem's skin making him glow softly with the reflection of the light.

You'd be such a lovely sacrifice- his mind said, smirking with the pleasant thought.

Seth eyes turned dark blue as he kept watching the irresistible body before him.

I can't wait to make you mine- his mind added.

With dark night covering the whole word, everyone was asleep but he knew that there was someone that wasn't resting. He left the sanctuary and went to where that person was waiting expecting news of the King's condition.

The thought of talking to him was infuriating but he had no other choice. He kept walking feeling comfortable within the shadows, his favorite place.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahad sighed into the night feeling his body complaining about the efforts that had been done the entire day. The battle had being so tiring and dangerous. He watched for his men to make sure their wasn't any problem and to know how many men were injured and how many were dead.

He walked through the entire place until he reached his destined area. He seated next to the fire; he just needed to be left alone. His mind was restless and he was surprisingly angered by the new events. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was another person but he failed once more and he did it in front of him, of all persons it had to be him… He failed again, his hands clenched and he closed his eyes tightly. Why it was that it was always him the one who seem to remedy every mistake?

He should be grateful because he saved their precious pharaoh but to be honest he'd have preferred if it had been another person instead. He sighed and reached for his side, the one that held his sword. It was so beautiful but yet it held the reasons he hated the most, it declared war and was the one that shed men's blood. He read the inscriptions in it and slightly caressed the shining, smooth metal. He whispered the pray engraved on it instantly calming his being. It felt good and reassuring, he had to leave his duties but it was more important to protect Atemu. He'll prove to him that he wasn't useless. That he didn't need him to protect the pharaoh.

Atemu- the sacred name was said in his mind, he looked up at the sky- I'm worried about you. Please, be fine.

Seth walked through the darkness crossing through the whole camp, not even the moon light could illuminate his tall silhouette. His figure never being noticed by the soldiers; he didn't want to. It was annoying enough he had to talk to him but he knew he'd continue to pester him and will hinder his work further if he didn't.

Seth's steps quiet in the night were never noticed by the man he was approaching. His silence making it even more difficult to realize there was someone near.

Mahad was obviously lost in thought. Seth observed him caress his sword, with strange fondness something weird coming from a man that loved peace.

Mahad- he said aloud, loud enough to be just heard by the other man.

Mahad was abruptly removed from his wandering thoughts. He stood up and turned around quickly.

Seth? - He said almost breathlessly. This man was scary. He never noticed him coming. He just couldn't imagine how the other could have come so near without his notice. -What are you doing here?

You're to slow Mahad.- Seth said coldly.

Mahad's visage changed at that from calmed to annoyed. The very first words that they have had exchanged since their fight that afternoon and the other was criticizing him, just so wonderful.

What do you want Seth?- he asked annoyed by the other's comment knowing that behind those words there was another message subliminally attached and that blamed him for the incident that had happened before.

Progress report- Seth answered the coldness in his voice never leaving.

Is he alright?- Mahad's face lit up.

"Yes"

"Can I … "

"No" – Seth abruptly cut his question knowing exactly what the other wanted to say- "He's asleep but I still need to continue the treatment. I came here just to inform you that he's fine and to request complete privacy so I can continue. So it means no one can enter the settlement"- seth's eyes reflected complete seriousness and some level of warning but the straight look also was telling him _**not even you**_ .

The way Seth was taking things into his own matters just made him furious but he knew from past experiences he rather not provoke the blue-eyed man.

Seth turned around ready for leaving, he was quiet satisfied at how Mahad didn't seem to dare and contradict him, so … the little guardian puppy had hid its fangs. Seth smirked; this was just such a pleasurable turn of events. The tall man hid again in the darkness until he reached the carved cliff that hid their hideout and most importantly protected the dear and precious treasure of them all.


	5. Two sides of the moon

He could only watch the beautiful creature that was on the altar.

He looked delicious.

He looked delectable.

He looked so fragile.

Atem was suffering and it was not just physical, he knew. His soul was being destroyed. Horus was being destroyed from the inside out. It was poetic that he would look this charming even when he was slowly dying. He had discovered that the arrow he had stopped had a shadow made with magic. That shadow had pierced the small body and it had been cursed with a dark magic spell. Horus was a creature of light of course, the dark magic with its energy was battling the light inside him. Something deep within him was panicking. Seth smirked, he could feel the human battling him so he could help the pathetic form of the dying desert rose.

"Fine. We will do as you wish, after all he cannot die just yet. There would not be any fun if he did."

The tall figure descended the stairs leaving behind the fragile form of the pharaoh. Then he called for the shadows to aid him. The energy surrounded him. His voice let out sentence after sentence and his body disappeared within the darkness.

The men outside were doing their tasks. The moans of pain could be heard and the blood could be smelled. They were receiving their treatments so they could battle again.

_Ahhh, war. Such a delicious form of chaos, _Seth thought to himself.

Nobody could feel his presence within the shadows, not even the priest that was supposed to protect the king. He could just smirk. He used his powers once again to appear on top of the hill that had inside it the chamber where the young king resided. The moon was strangely reflecting a powerful light that bathed each contour of the rocky structure. His body touched once again the ground and he looked at the astral body.

" My great lady, you who protect and nurture us, I, Set, humble servant of the Great Pharaoh, Horus on Earth begs for your aide, in these desperate times. Lady Isis, great mother and Goddess, please listen to my prayers."

It had been a simple prayer filled with desperation, the soul inside him was mourning the passing time. He could not lose much more of it, if he wanted to save his king.

And the prayers reached the goddess, whose heart beats with those that love her. The silent cries were so honest her heart opened immediately. The moon's light grew stronger and the silver rays covered him. His body disintegrated transforming into small sand sparks, as if it were the wordless tears of the land ascended together finally deciding to reach their mother to find peace.

The world changed.

He was not in the human realm.

No, he was beyond that.

He knew...

Heaven... that was the name of it.

Another dimension...

The long strings of golden particles whirled around an invisible axis, slowly regenerating his body. The space was different, a dense mist surrounded the place. He could feel it, there was water underneath him but he could not touch it. The stars were everywhere and yet they could not be seen, they were just bright lights dimmed by the vapour around him. A strong scent floated in the air. Lotus flowers were blooming around him. When the brunet looked down, he could see as if through a transparent crystal the heavy inscriptions of the celestial bodies.

"I heard your prayer, my loyal servant."

With the sound of that voice he let himself fall unto his knees, bowing in front of the great Goddess.

"Now, stand and receive it."

The young man obeyed the command and got up again with slow grace.

"This will be my gift to you."

The magnificent figure floating before him let a small sphere of light float away from her hands. Seth could just watch with curious yet serious eyes the small object that was moving towards him. He moved his arms towards it and opened them to receive the object of his hope. When he had it in between his hands, he could not help but smile a little.

The Goddess watched patiently and then it happened. She saw the dark spark from deep within those eyes and her suspicions were confirmed.

Seth let out a cry, his body was being surrounded by electricity and as if being exorcised, a huge shadow escaped from the body, the young man fell on his knees. His eyes showed no light.

"So, it is you."

"Wise as always, my dear Isis." The God mocked her.

"A manipulative rat as always, it seems."

"Oh, you hurt my feelings, _witch._"

"Why are you doing inside of one of my most faithful servants?"

"Ahhh, you mean this?" Seth made a gesture towards the body, his spirit had just escaped.

"Do not treat him like an object."

"Touchy. Why? Could it be that this simple human means a little bit more than the others?" Seth mocked her.

"I am completely sure you know his importance."

The god laughed at her.

"Oh well, yes I do."

"What are you trying to accomplish? Do you intend to hurt my son, again?!" The Goddess was getting fed up and her anger was showing.

"Why don't you ask Rah? He is the one who sent me, after all."

"I know he did but your actions and presence leave me nothing but concerns.''

The God smirked.

"Well, It is not like I need to remind you how much I love adding some chaos to an already boiling mixture."

"You know I will not let you."

"For all your powers and your inter mediation there is only a limit of what you can achieve when it concerns my powers."

"Both my son and I have defeated you in the past, this shall not be different."

" The problem here my dear witch, is that the two vessels we are discussing about have a destiny chosen by Rah himself, under the present circumstances of what will come to be. I already know all the ingredients but the most interesting is this one in particular and his relationship with the pharaoh." With that the sky rattled with the fury of the goddess. He was finding this more enjoyable than he should. He did not need the meddling actions of this creature because it would just trouble him but a little bit of vengeance upon her was always welcome in his heart after everything she had taken away.

Frustration, anger and hatred, this one god that had condemned them to such suffering, because of his selfishness, because of his jealousy...because of his lust, for power, for blood and for chaos. And she dearly hoped was not like that but maybe as well for her son, Horus.

Horus' beauty has always being legendary among the gods. It was a beauty that was almost destroyed by the gravity of Seth's crimes. He had tried to hurt his son more than once and he was the reason why many of his son's human reincarnations had a tragic, fast-living life time. Even though with all of that she could not understand either Rah's thinking or Seth's disposition to serve in this "chore", as he himself would call it.

'' Why?''

'' Orders.''

"You are lying! You are too rebellious and you know how much I do know you to actually believe you don't have a hidden interest with this"

" Or maybe I just want to replay a debt."

She growled at that and her silver aura started to respond, " Dear the heavens for their mercy, that is what you should say, for if it had not being for Rah's intervention. Your history and legend would have stopped being told long time ago."

" You act so high and pretend that it would have been so easy to destroy me, witch. You know I am resourceful."

" That might be, but you are no mother and you shall never understand to what extent we can be feared."

" Too many words, if I remember well, it was because of me that your son had being mutilated a punishment that you helped me bestow."

" You might try to use guilt but in the end is not you who sits in the throne of Egypt."

" That can change."

"I shall never allow it."

Seth let out a canine smirk from his head, " Dear lady Isis, you can try to stop me but what would you do if your son was the one willing to give up everything?"

"You, what are you planning?"

" Do you really pretend that I would inform you of anything that crosses my mind?"

" You!" And the skies were breaking as would earth if it started to collide, the madness and the anger, they were present in each aspect of the heavenly world, when the shadows crept highly and a red aura tainted the moon and it shined with crimson.

The distraction was enough. Seth tried to free himself from the dominant spirit, his very soul was ripping in the process. The pain was unbearable, comparable to have his body literally ripped into pieces and being exerted a force enough to crush him like an insect. When Seth finally retook control and the shadow of the god vanished within him, he had the right to panic and he breathlessly tried to explain himself.

" My lady, please," he breathed in with difficulty, " forgive me, you know I would never..."

When she saw the pain and the pleading in those eyes all of her anger dissipated. Isis knew her poor servant did not ask for what was happening so she stopped his sentence.

"High Priest Seth, my loyal servant. I shall grant you a gift, the true one. A gift with two sides. The first one is here."

Seth who had listened carefully looked at the brilliant floating object. At first, he could not make out the form but he concentrated his magic and after some seconds he could see a lotus flower, symbol of renaissance. His eyes shined with a hopeful spark. Isis's heart warmed when she felt the hope being born inside of him.

"You will know what to do when the time comes, now dear go fast and save my son."

The priest bowed and his body absorbed the light within him before his body disintegrated into millions of golden particles. Within seconds he was in the human world and this time he regenerated right in front of the secret sacred chamber.

The place had been scarved by thousands of hands for generations to create a temple, the once natural cave was transformed into a sacred chamber where a cascade miraculously appeared. It created a pool that never overflowed there was a great abyss from it to the ceiling that had a huge overture that let the moonlight through it.

"Here", something inside him resonated and he knew that he had to bring the king into this place. The light that entered him suddenly resurfaced with such gentleness that even left a residual healing warmth that spread through him. The lotus floated into the middle of the waterfall and introduced itself in it a glow covered the water and it resonated with light.

It was time.

The priest started running, praying the pharaoh was still alive.

Seth looked amused at the creature as it tried to save what was precious to him...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this is like wow! woman u finally updated this! and im surprised myself but i got the inspiration after watching some pics.

Once more ygo is not mine and the characters are not mine as well.

Thanks to my beta for her hard work and her patience with my annoying habits XD !

and i hope you enjoy this.


End file.
